You Hit Me We Hit You
by DariusQ
Summary: It's 1930 in New York City and the five major gang families are taking over the city. Can Naruto make his family proud and stay alive?
1. Long Time No See

Naruto tok one last puff of his cigarette and flicked it away. Naruto was currently in New York City and on his way to see his aunt. Aunt Tsuande is better known around here as "The Boss". Tsunade was an underboss for one of the five great gangs in New York. There better known as the five families. Tsunade worked for the Celdrun family. Naruto just moved to New York and Tsunade decided to teach him the ropes. In all honesty he didn't know anything about this buisness, but he's determined to learn.

Naruto exited his apartment building that Tsunade owned and he walked toward her estate. Tsunade is an experienced mob leader and has played an important role in the gang world. The families Don (leader) was good friends with Tsunade and he gave her a new neighberhood to build. The neighberhood was south and pretty empty. The only places it had were the apartment Naruto had just exited, a park, and Tsunades estate. However though, there had been non stop construction since Naruto arrived here. Tsunade had told Naruto she wanted him to work for her even though he's only eighteen. When he told her that over the phone, she just laughed and said "Everybody starts young."

Naruto strolled through the park and the estate came into view. Well the giant wall came into view. Surronding the entire estate was an eight foot high marble wall. In front of Naruto was a large black fence and next to it was a guard post. Inside the small room was a large bald man with scars. Now when Naruto said large, the guy had large muscles. Naruto was six foot two an weighed two hundred and seven punds. Naruto worked out regulary, but this guy made him look like a small child. Naruto walked up to him and the guard immediatley asked "What's your buisness boy?" Naruto gulped and said "I'm here to see Tsunade." The man nodded and said "She told me you would be coming. I'm Choza, you'll find Tsunade in the mansion." As he said these words the gate slowly opened and Naruto strolled inside. Naruto quickly took in the sights around him.

In front of him was a large pond and a fountain in the middle. Behind that was clearly the mansion. There were several other buildings in the state as well. Some of them were clearly recognisable, some looked like ordinary buildnings. On his left was a large garage which two delivery vans were exiting. Next to that was a very large warehouse. There was another building next to the garage that looked normal.  
>On his right there was obviously the guest was another building next to it which looked regular. The one building that confused him the most was the giant library next to the mansion. Naruto didn't know Tsunade liked to read.<p>

Naruto moved to the mansion and knocked. As soon as his fist hit the door it opened. Naruto looked inside and saw a muscular boy his age with brown spiky hair. The boy smiled and said "Naruto right." Narut nodded and he continued "I'm Kiba, I also work for your Aunt. She's upstairs working on some paperwork." Naruto followed Kiba up the long staircase and looked at the mansion in more detail. It seemed to be about three stories but the staircase only went up one. There were selveral doors everywhere and most of the house seemed to be made of wood. As Kiba brought Naruto down a long hallway he stopped at a door. "She's in here." Kiba said "I would go in with you, but I'm expecting a new shipment in a couple of minutes." With that Kiba walked down the hallway and Naruto said "See you later." Kiba just waved back and kept walking.

Naruto grabbed the handle and thought for a second. Naruto decided it was better to knock. Naruto heard a voice say "Come in." Naruto opened the door and saw his beautiful aunt. Tsunade was forty seven, but looked like she was twenty three. Those looks are probaly one of the reasons shes so high up on the crime chain. Tsunade was signing papers on a desk as Naruto came in. Besides the desk there was a small dresser behind her and table to the side.  
>On the table was strong alchohol. Naruto smiled and thought to himself 'She definitley likes to read'. Tsunade looked up and smiled. She pushed her long blond hair outta the way and hugged him. She laughed and said "Sorry about the dump apartment we had to stick you in. It was the only building that wasn't torn down when we got here and the guest house wasn't ready yet." Naruto smiled and said "It's fine don't worry." Tsunade smirked and sat back down "Damn you got tall." Naruto laughed and she continued. "Now down to buisness, if you're going to live here you'll have to work." Naruto put on a serious face and said "I'll do whatever you ask." Tsunade smiled and was about to say something. She was interuptted when they heard a large explosion.<p>

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked. Tsunade growled and said "Someone is definitley getting shot." As she said that Kiba ran into the room. "Boss, sorry to disturb you, but one of the delivery vans blew up next to the warehouse." Tsunade yelled "Well what the hell happened, where did the van come from." Kiba continued "It was coming back from a pick up at the train station. Someone must have planted explosives while it was parked." Tsunade sighed and grabbed her head "Crap, give me the damage report." Kiba nodded and said "We lost the van which was worth 2,500$ and some steel which it was transorting. Luckily, the explosion wasn't that big and nobody was hurt. The warehouse caught fire and some food was burned. Choji was able to put it out, but he's in a outrage." Naruto then interupted "You mean the guy at the front gate?" Kiba shook his head and said "No, that's Choza you're talking about. Choji is his son." Naruto nodded and Tsunade said "Whoever did this needs to pay. Kiba I want you and Choji to gather some men and look aroud the station. Have Shikamaru take care of the warehouse. Oh, and take Naruto with you." Kiba nodded and Naruto left with him.

As they exited the mansion they were met by an big looking boy their age. Naruto assumed he was Choji and it was confirmed when Kiba called to him "Hey Choji." Naruto looked at Choji in dismay. Choji had his fathers face, but was probaly three hundred pounds. Choji had light brunette hair and moved quickly for someone his size. "Hey guys." Choji yelled his voice was pretty high to. "You're Naruto right Kiba told me about you. Anyways, what did she say?" Kiba laughed and said "She wants us to take some guys and search the station." Naruto then said "I doubt there at the station." Choji looked at him confused "What makes you say that?" he asked. Naruto then continued "When I came here I saw the train station and theres nowhere to really hide. The only building there is a small break room for conductors and I doubt they did it."  
>Kiba whistled and said "He's probaly right. You know theres a small shipping dock next to it. Whoever did it is probaly small time and hiding in there." Choji shrugged and said "Either way I have two cars ready to take us and a few men." Kiba nodded and joined them. At the front gate were two regular automobiles with four guys next to them. Kiba looked mad and grabbed Chojis arm. Kiba looked at him and said "Seriously, only four goons. We don't have any thugs or tommy gunners available." Choji shook his head and responded "Kakashi is dealing with the Stains and took all of them with him." Kiba let go and sighed. Kiba turned to Naruto and said "I hope you know how to fight." Kiba shook his head and they walked to the cars. Without a word Naruto and Kiba went into one car with two "goons" and Choji went into the other.<p>

Kiba and Naruto were in the back while the other two went in front. As they were driving Naruto turned to Kiba and asked "So, what do you think were up agaist?" Kiba looked at him and said "Probaly some stragllers of a gang we took care of. I doubt they have a demolitionist guy, so they probaly bought it off of a dealer. I'm guessin they're mainly goons with a couple thugs." Naruto nodded to himself and they arrived at the shipping dock. As Naruto and Kiba got out Choji pulled in next to them. Kiba went to the truck and pulled out some "equipment". "We don't want to catch anyones attention so no guns." As he said this he handed Naruto a bat and brass knuckles. Naruto was shocked and said "What if they have guns." Choji laughed and said "They wouldn't give some low lives like them guns and permits." Naruto was confused and said "Then how do our guys get guns?" Kiba smirked and said "We ship them in from other countries, or find a legitimate dealer." With that the seven of them started to search the shipping dock. The place was mainly filled with crates and shipping boxes. However, after an hour of searching they found a mobile home next to a crane. In front of the home were five "goons" playing cards. "Are you sure that's them?" Naruto asked Kiba. Kiba nodded "Yeah, the gang we "evicted" had the same snake tatooes they do." Naruto looked closer and noticed that in fact they each had one on their right arm.

Kiba smirked and he directed the group to encircle the card game. Kiba went up first and everyone slowly moved in. Kiba moved to the nearest guy and said "Morning gentlemen.  
>Where were you two hours ago?" The closest one too him didn't look up from his cards and said "Piss off." Kiba looked away laughed and then swung his bat. The bat connected with the mans head and his limp body flipped over the table. The others immediatley jumped up and Naruto came up from behind one of them. With the mans back turned Naruto walked to his side and brought the bat down to his knee cap. Like that the man went down and the fighting began. The goon Naruto had hit, had a broken knee cap and was unconcious from the pain. Choji was wrestling with one on the ground. The other two were currently fighting our goons. As Choji rolled around with the goon, the goon clocked Choji in the face. He then sat on Chojis chest and pulled out brass knuckles. Before he could deliver a blow Naruto tackled him. Naruto had his own brass knuckle on and pumbled the man until he was unconcious.<br>Choji helped Naruto up and they looked at the goons. Three of their guys were unconcious and the other was grabbing his jaw. The card players were all knocked out.

Kiba laughed and said "Nice work." Kiba then turned to the goon and said "Go check inside." The goon nodded and moved toward the door. The second he opened it he was kicked out.  
>The goon landed on the ground with a thud and a giant came out of the home. The guy wasn't as big as Choza, but he was close. He was bald and held a crowbar. He lookked down at his goons and said "So, who woke up the Snake?" He looked up at them and raised his crowbar. Kiba muttered "Crap" and charged him. He dodged the donwards chop with the crowbar, but as he jumped to his side he was slapped away. Choji raised his bat and moved towards Snake carefully. The Snake smiled and charged him. Choji took a few steps back and Naruto went behind the big man. The second Choji hit the man with his bat Naruto dashed towards them. Choji had broken his bat on the Snakes side and fased him. Naruto jumped on his back and locked his arm around the Snakes neck. The man grunted and reached up trying to grab Naruto. Naruto had been punchig him in the scalp with his brass nuckles, but the Snake then dropped down on his knees. In one swift motin the Snake threw Naruto over his head. Naruto was now laying on the ground under the man. He smiled at Naruto and raised his crowbar, but for some reason he stopped. The Snake dropped the crowbar and grabbed his neck. Naruto looked closer and saw a thin cord around the mans neck. After a minute Kiba had sucesfully suffocated the big man.<p>

The Snake fell with a thud and Naruto slowly got up. Two of the goons had woken up and were putting there friends in the cars. Kiba turned toward Choji and said "Nice work, now burn it."  
>Choji nodded and took out a small white package. "Whats that?" Naruto asked. Kiba smiled and said "Something our demolition man made for us." A few seconds later Choji came running out of the mobile home and it then burst on fire. Naruto smiled and thought to himself 'I could get used to this'.<br> 


	2. The Books

Naruto smiled as Kiba, Choji, and him were walking into Tsunades office. They had just come back from dealing with "Snake" and were feeling pretty good. The guy was double their size and they still beat him. As they entered they saw Tsunade staring out the window and sipping sake. A couple feet away from her was a boy who had black kair tied up. He seemed to be their age and was Naruto's height if you dont count the hair. Tsunade turned around as they entered and said "From the look on your faces, I'm guessing it went well." Naruto smiled and said "We ran into a few problems." Choji laughed and said "More like one giant one." Tsunade smirked and said "I'd love to hear all about it, but Naruto you have to brush up on our history." Naruto was confused and said "What?" Tsunade pointed toward Shikamaru and said "Everything you need to know about being a gangster, you'll learn from him." The boy sighed and turned to Naruto "Hey, I'm Shikamaru." Narut then said "No offense to you Shikamaru, but I thought Tsunade was going to teach me." Tsunade laughed and said "Sweety as much as I'd like to spend more time with you, I have an empire to run." Tsunade refilled her glass and said "Besides, Shikamaru knows a lot more than me."

Naruto shrugged and turned to Shikamaru. Shikamaru said "Later." and with that Naruto followed him out of the mansion. Shikamaru turned left and entered the library. Naruto followed him and his eyes nearly fell out as he entered. The library was filled with collumn after collumn of books and there seemed to be several stories. Shikamru gestured for Naruto to follow him and they went up a spiral staircase. They walked up five stories until Shikamaru exited the staircase. Naruto followed him and saw a few collumns of books and a small room over to the side. Shikamaru walked to the door and pulled out a necklace with a key on it. He unlocked the door and they went inside. There were two regular tables inside and four collumns of books. Shikamry sighed and said "This room is reserved for Tsunade and her most loyal men." Naruto whistled and said "So, would that be you?" Shikamaru looked at him and said "No, I just know what all these books have to offer." Shikamaru sat down and Naruto sat across from him.

Shikamru looked bored and said "Now listen carefully, I have a lot to tell you.' Naruto nodded and Shikamaru continued. "As you know there are five major families that run New York. There are dozens of small gangs, but they can't compare to the families. The five main families are Celdrun obviously, Deltrik, Turrane, Stanni, and the Unisk family.  
>Now lets start with our family Celdrun. Were probaly the third largest family , but were one of the best. We have several legal sources of revenue and have all kinds of not so legal sources. We have a share in almost everything you name it. Gambling, drugs, alchohol, weapon shipment, and even prostitution. Our Don Damon is probaly the most feared and respected man. The main reason is that when he was younger he did it all and more. He fought and clawed his way to the top and he never was caught. The police don't even have traffic tickets on him. We currently have sixteen underbosses and Tsunade is probaly the most famous. Most of our territory is in the north, so this new ground were at here. If you haven't noticed already, most of the gangsters in our family are either Italian or Jappanese." Naruto thought about it and realized that nearly everyone he has met Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, and Choza were all Japanese. Shikamru than continued "We don't just have territory in New York. We have crews in Vermont, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, Vancouver, and were working on Maine. The main reason were here is to gain land in Pensylvania."<p>

Shikamaru stretched and than said "Now onto the Deltrik family. They are the second biggest family and the most diplomatic. When I say diplomatic, I mean they'll make an offer at any time. They could be about to kill you and say 'I'll make it painless if you tell me where so and so is'. I've ran into them a couple times and there pretty ignorant. Most of their people are Scotish and run guns through the lower gangs. They don't have many industry companies, they focus in the food buisness. We actually have dozens of industrial companies and constantly sell to them. Their Don Julian is a short ginger who's even bigger than Choji. He may not seem menacing and he really isn't. His underbosses are however. He has about thirty five ruthless underbosses who show no mercy. The only reason hes their Don is because his father was there previous leader and they respect tradition. The Turrane family isn't very big, but they specialize in one thing,+ prostitution. Their Don Edgar is sixty two and can still convince any young girl to work for him. Every outstanding singer, musician, artist, hell even teachers fall for him. He has seven underbosses, but they each own a lot of land. The family is mixed, but Edgar is French. Then theres the smallest family of all the Stanni.  
>The Stanni have only five underbosses, but have the best political and police ties. The Don Julian is a retired senator. He alone probaly has more money than all the other gangs combined. The Strannie owns most of the shipping lanes and legal sources of revenue. They usually don't do dirty work and pay small gangs for fighting. There runnig out of people to pay thanks to the Unisk and us. That leads me too the Unisk then. The Unisk family are from Russia and they are the biggest family. They don't have many legal buisnesses, but they make most of their money selling black market vodka. The Don Ramsy is a man to fear. Not much is known about him, except that he himself kills at least five people every week.<br>He has about forty underbosses in America and the rest are still in Russia. Each family has their own emblem and that is how you recgonize who is working for who. Our emblem is the black raven." As Shikamaru said this he pulled down his sleeve and Naruto saw a black raven on his wrist.

Shikamaru pulled his sleeve back up and continued "Now we get to the gangsters who work for us. Gangsters usually hang out in a hideout somewhere in a neighberhood, or they stay in the guest house. Since we haven't constructed any hideouts yet we only have a few men. There are different classes of men and what they're good at. We'll first start off with the goons.  
>There basically nobodies who fight for a buck or two. They don't have much experience or weapons training, but if you get a lot of them they can get the job done. The thugs are next. Thugs are usually guys are size who know how to use a knife or gun. There are couriers also. They can't do much in a fight, but with the right training they can pick up anything the enemy may has dropped or lost. The couriers usually use motorcycles or regular old bikes. Theres bruisers, which are people like "The Snake". They can turn the tide in any battle. There are the arsonists too.<br>The arsonists are guys who can throw a moltov in the right place and get out quick. Then we have tommy guners. They basically stick to the car and their thompson machine guns. Next we have the demolition men. These are guys who can make a bomb out of cleaning products, we use them to blow up cars or set traps. Then there are the street lords. These are guys who can lead a group of guys into victory. We're basically those guys, except we have more responsibility. The most expensive and valuable are the profensionals. They can do anything from sniping someone from two buildings away, to slitting a persons throat ear to ear."

Shikamaru stood up and said "That's basically all the men we and our opponetts use." Shikamaru moved over towards the window and motioned Naruto over. Shikamaru then said "These are the buildings that every succesful gangster needs access to. Look at the garage. One day you could just be putting your cadillac out from the snow, and another you could have just brought back millions of dollars you stole from a bank. Now are you gonna just leave that lying on the ground? Ofcourse not, you put it in the warehouse. Now where are the guys who protect you and the money gonna live? The guest house of course. Now where are they gonna get weapons to defend this place? The armory next to the guest house. What happens if they need to repair their weapon, or if they need a bomb? They go to the work shop next to the garage." With that Shikamru moved toward the door. "Remember what I told you." Shikamru said "It will save your life." 


	3. Sorry

Sorry this isn't a new chapter. I'm sorry guys, I just have too many long lasting stories. I've also come up with some new ones I'd like to try. So, if you like this story idea PM me and I'll check out your profile. If I think you're a good choice the idea is all yours. I'll put up the authors name once I found one in the next chapter of this. 


	4. I'm Back and Narutos Mad

Naruto growled as loud knocking on his door woke him up. Naruto lifted his head up and mumbled/yelled "Go away!" Naruto than heard "Come on man, you of all people should know how Tsunade gets pissed when she has to wait." Naruto remembered Tsunade asked/ordered him to meet her in the morning. In a moment Naruto was up and throwing on clothes. "GIve me a minute!" Naruto yelled while he tripped trying to put on his shoes.

After a quick wardrobe change and splashing cold water on his face, Naruto was ready. He walked to the door and opened it seeing Choji's smiling face. Choji than said "Why are you in such a rush?" Naruto looked at him confused and said "To meet Tsu-" At that moment Naruto looked at a clock and noticed it's eight a.m. He wasn't supposed to meet Tsunade for five hours. Naruto than thought 'She may not even be conscious by than'.

Naruto glared at Choji and slammed the door in his face. Chojis' laughing could probaly be heard for miles and that wasn't really helping Narutos' mood. A minute later Choji had barely calmed himself down and knocked again. Naruto shook his head and said "No, I'm not gonna do it." Naruto thn heard Choji say "Hey!" Naruto shook his head again. Choji again yelled "Hey" Naruto squuezed his hands until he poped his fingers. "YooHoo!" Naruto than opened the door and screamed "Whaaaaat!"

Choji smiled and said "Wanna get breakfest?" It took everything in Narutos power not to sock him there. 'Just breathe, count to ten or something' Naruto thought. Naruto waved a hand through his hair and said "Sure, maybe I can poison your food." Naruto started walking while Choji laughed and said "Thats a lot of hostility, what did I do?"

After Naruto chased Choji around the house for a few minutes he noticed his stomach growling. Naruto growled, caught Choji, and said "Get me something to eat and I'll spare you." Choji gulped and nodded. They left Tsunades' compound and walked east toward the shipping dock.

Naruto looked at all the construction and whistled. "How have they already made restraunts when theres barely anyone to eat?" Choji shrugged and said "Construction workers gotta eat, and theres us too. Besides, this restraunt was actually made by us." Naruto nodded and said "Oh yeah, Shikamru told me we actually run buisnesses." Choji scratched his head and said "Sure, thats one way of putting it." Naruto was confused by Chojis answer, but didn't inquire about it.

After they walked a few blocks a building came into view. It only had one floor and had red walls. At the front there was a big lit up sign that said "Home Made Kazoku" Choji opened the door and Naruto followed him inside. The inside seemed like an ordinary diner. There are a couple booths by the glass windows (which were under the sign) and a bar. Naruto and Choji sat at the bar stools and Naruto looked at the diners. Choji was right, there were mainly construction workers at the booths sipping on coffee. Naruto also noticed a couple people he saw around the compound. Shikamaru was sitting at the booth at the end. He was smoking a ciggarette and staring intently out of the window.

Naruto was about to point him out to Choji, but was interuppted by a waitress. She was a little shorter than Naruto and had a petite frame. She had dark brown hair tied up into two buns and she seemed to be of Ascian decsent. She walked over and said "Hey Choji what brings you in." Choji smiled and said "Nothing much Tenten, just getting something to eat with the new guy."

Tenten turned to me, smiled, and said "So you're Naruto right." Naruto nodded and smiled. They introduced themselves to eachother and Tenten turned back to Choji. "SO why are you really here?" She asked. Choji smiled and said "Alright, you caught me. I'm here to see how the new batch is coming." Tenten smiled and said to herself "I thought you would come by sooner or later." Tenten looked back up at us and said "Well, come look for yourself."

Naruto had no idea what they were talking about, but follwed them into the kitchen anyway. When they first entered Naruto wasn't suprised at all. It looked like a regular kitchen with two guys working. Naruto saw Choji nodding and noticed what the guys were actually doing. They were grinding rocks into a white substance and putting it into tiny packages. At that moment it all clicked.

Cocaine. They're making cocaine. Naruto wasn't sure why he was so suprised. 'I expected that I'd get involved with this sooner or later, but its so suprising to see it actually happening'. Choji saw his shocked expression and chuckled. "Tenten, why don't you explain how this operation works." Choji asked. Tenten smiled and said "Sure. Well first we import the rocks from South America or the Middle East. We pick up the shipments and distribute them accordingly. We bring them here and grind them into the powder state. You know why a kitchen is the perfect place for cover."

Naruto shook his head and Tenten answered "If the cops or a rival gang try to find it all we have to do is put it into a pot of boiling water. Also, to a regular person it looks like a bag of salt. Anyways, once its ready we give some to dealers and ship the rest of it to downtown." Naruto than asked "What happens there?" Tenten answered "We have places there that can make it into crack you smoke." Naruto nodded and took it all in.

Choji smiled and asked Tenten "Any trouble getting it." Tenten than said "Yes actually, some guys pretending to be us got some of it from the original shipment." Choji looked at her and said "Seriously?" Tenten nodded and said "We also heard that there part of the gang you had trouble with." Naruto looked at her and said "The Snakes." Tenten snapped her fingers and said "Thats it." At that moment a short guy came in and whispered something into Tentens ear.

She scowled and he left. She turned to them and said "Can you do me a favor?" Naruto looked at her and said "What kind of favor?" She sighed and said "The guys that stole it are trying to sell it a few blocks away. I'd send my own guys, but I need to get this batch ready or Tsunade will have my head." Choji scratched his head and lokked at Naruto "We're not doing anything." Naruto sighed and responded "So, I guess were eating later."

DariusQ here. Sorry about the long wait, I've been getting a lot of ideas lately and decided to continue this story. Oh, and whoever knows what Home Made Kanzoku is gets praise in the next chapter.


	5. A Simple Question

Naruto impatiently wiped away some sweat that was forming on his brow. Naruto was currently several yards away from the supposed dealers that stole from Tenten. Choji wanted to make sure that it was actually them and was gonna try to buy some. When Naruto asked him why they had to be so cautious Choji gave him a serious looked and sad "Thats the way you make enemies and we have enough for now."

Naruto was hiding behind the wall of a building that was being constructed. The three dealers were in front of an alley way and had just sold some to someone. Naruto thought they were goons but couldnt be sure. Choji started to walk over and Naruto got ready to run over there.

As Choji aproached them he could barely hear their conversation. Choji stopped in front of them and said "I hear you're the guys to go to for some special product." The biggest one of the three took a step closer to himm and said "You heard right. Its fifteen a gram, but since you're a first time customer I'll give you a free sample." Choji smiled and responded "Thank you for your generosity." Choji took the bag and opened it. "What are you doing one?" One of them asked. Choji quickly answered "Just checking the quality." Choji dipped his finger in and then put in his mouth.

After a second Choji nodded and turned to walk away. As the goons started to turn away from him he spun around and socked the first one. He fell like a log and the others were about to jump him, but they heard me coming and ran into the alley. I chased in after and saw halfway down the alley there was a large fence. The smallest one of the three was tryig to climb over it and Choji had tackled the big one. Naruto picked up a brick he found in a pile of rubble and chucked it at the one trying to escape. The brick hit him in the back and he fell down unconscious. Naruto turned away from him and saw the big guy kinck Choji off of him and was about get up. Naruto ran over to him and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs.

He yelped in pain and Naruto crouched down close to him. Naruto kneeled on his chest and pulled up his head. In one swift moment Naruto knocked him out with a big left hand. "Well look what we have here." Naruto heard Choji say as he picked up the guy he first punch. The guys nose was bleeding and he was really pale. Naruto checked the other goons bodies and found more grams of cocaine and two hundred bucks in cash. Naruto pocketed the money and drugs while Choji took one of the bags.

"This was made nearby, wasn't it." The goon was holding his nose and didn't answer. Naruto walked up to Choji and said "Let me take care of this." Choji let go of the guy and said "Be my guest." Naruto than asked him in a kind voice "Where are you making this?" The goon scowled at Naruto and spat on his shoes. Naruto smiled, turned to Choji and laughed. After a second NAruto grabbed the goon by the collar and shoved him into a wall. Naruto kneed him in the stomach and turned to Choji "You know accidents happen all the time at construction sites." That did it. The goon broke and started screaming for help. Naruto covered his mouth and growled. "All of this can go away if you answer the question." The goon nodded and Naruto released his mouth. "My boss and a couple other guys make it at the abandoned factory in Evans." Naruto let go of the guy and said "That was easy wasn't it." With that Naruto started walking away while Choji aplauded him.


	6. Taking Back What's Ours

"Uh, do I have to?" Shikamaru asked with a frown. Naruto laughed while Choji sighed and said "C'mon Shika, you're the only one with a car." Shikamaru sipped coffee and responded "You have one, don't you?" Choji sweat dropped and said "Well you see, Kiba and I were playing/betting shogi and I ran out of money..." Shikamaru looked at Choji and gave him a 'Are you serious look'.

Shikamaru grabbed his forehead and mumbled "Troublesome, alright I'll do it. Don't get to excited though, because you both owe me one." Choji nodded and said "We'll do whatever you want." Shikamru lazily got up and put on a black jacket. Choji and Naruto started to move toward the door, but before they left Shikamru said "Don't expect too much from me though, I plan on keeping the exact amount of blood I have in my body."

Naruto laughed and they left the store. Choji and Naruto followed Shikamaru until he stopped in front of a black sedan. Naruto stared in disbelief at the car while Choji whistled. 'Shikamaru has really good taste' Naruto thought. The car was in prime condition. It had tinted windows, nice rims, leather seating, and of course a huge engine. Choji casually strode towards the drivers door until Shikamaru stopped him and said "Yeah, don't you dare touch the steering wheel." Choji rose his hands up and slowly walkey away while yelling "Shotgun!"

"Good luck with that." Naruto said that as he hopped in the passenger seat. Choji sighed and got in the back. "Why aren't we moving?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru responded "One moment." Shikamaru than opened the glove compartment and took a carton of cigerattes out. He lit one and took a long inhale. Shikamaru looked at the cigarette and mumbled "Why won't these things kill me?"

With that he turned the ignition on and they drove toward Evans. "What is Evans anyway?" Naruto asked. Choji than answered "It's an old factory lane that used to be run by the Deltrik family. Now small gangs and druggies hang out there." Naruto was stumped and asked "How will we know where these specific guys are?" Shikamaru that said "The one with the lights on." Choji nodded and said "Hes right they'll need a lot of guys to run a place like that."

Naruto shook his head and said "They didn't steal that much though." Shikamaru sighed and said "They may have other sources, besides they still need guards to protect the place and guys to sell it. The people who make it shouldn't be a problem." Naruto was confused and said "Why?" Choji leaned forward and answered him "Usually lower gangs force immigrants looking for jobs to work. At first they promise them money and bring them to work. Next thing you know they put a gun to your head and drugs in your hands."

Naruto thought about what Choji said and stared out of the window. "Do we do that?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru scratched his head and said "It's complicated. Tsunade will only do that if the immigrants are willing. The other underbosses though, I'm not so sure about. Sure there are a few like Tsunade, but nobody in this buisness is an angel." Naruto tried not to think about it and said "How many guards should we worry about?" Choji than said "About four or five goons, maybe a thug or to; and a street lord to count the money." Shikamaru stopped the car and said "Time to find out for ourselves."

They got out of the car, which was parked in front of a big black gate. There were brick walls covering the entire compound and several grey buildings behind it. Most of them looked run down and about to collapse, but one off to the side had lights on. Shikamaru turned the car around and locked it. They armed themselves with metal bats and took off. They moved toward the section of the wall closest to the building with lights. They helped eachother over the wall and carefully moved toward the window. Naruto peered inside and saw foreign women making cocaine. Two big men were watching them and a smaller one was smiling smoking a cigar.

Naruto crept over to the entrance and saw another big guy guarding it. In a hushed tone Shikamaru said "Damn there's three guys guarding the place." Choji nodded and whispered "I think the street lord is armed." Shikamaru sighed and said "We need to get the street lord to come to us than." Naruto nodded and said "I think I know how."

Naruto stood up took a deep breath and started walking into the thugs view. Naruto wasn't just walking though, he was stumbling and laughing hysterically. "Where's the party!" Naruto yelled. The thug yelled at him and ran over "The party isn't here get out." The second he was in Naruto's reach Shikamaru jumped him. Shikamru first cupped his hands together and brought them down on his head. The thug fell but grabbed Shikamaru as he fell. As Shikamru fell he took a punch to the head, but came back with a head butt. Choji ran over and whacked the guys leg with his bat. Shikamru covered his mouth as he screamed in pain and pulled him up.

Shikamaru wrapped an arm around his neck and faced his body toward the door. Naruto and Choji got on the sides of the door and Shikamaru told the man to call his boss. The thug wouldn't comply at first. but with some "persuasion" from Shikamru he yelled "Hey Steve get out here! We have a problem!" Shikamaru covered his mouth and waited. The street lord opened the door and was met with a bat in the face. He went down immediatley, but wasn't locked out. The women started screaming and running away, while the thugs charged Naruto.

Choji was still hidden, and when the first thug came running out he wacked the guys knee cap. The thug went down with a whimper and Choji brought the bat down on his back several times. The second thug pulled out a small knife and charged Naruto. Naruto waited for him and jumped to the side. Naruto grabbed the hand holding the knife and pulled it back. Naruto twisted the thugs wrist and punched him with his free hand. The thug dropped the knife after a second punch and Naruto kneed him in the groin.

Naruto dropped the thug and noticed the street lord up on one knee. The street lord pulled out a pistol, but Naruto grabbed it and slammed him against the wall. The street lord punched him in the face causing Naruto to lose his grip. The street lord pistol whipped him in the head and Naruto fell on his ass. The street lord was about to shoot Naruto, but Shikamaru whacked him in the head. The street lord fell unconscious and Shikamaru helped Naruto up. Choji picked up the gun and laughed. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked him. Choji smiled and said "Dumbass had the safety on."


End file.
